Starlight
by GunzGoBangg
Summary: Power. It meant everything to him...until he realizes what he left behind to gain it. Cold. He had made her cold, and she could never foret him... SasXSak.
1. His Confession

Song is Starlight by Muse.

I dont own Naruto.

* * *

Reminiscing…, an almost nauseating word for the raven haired teen. It made his heart jump and his stomach turn. Thinking about what he left behind made him ashamed. The name Uchiha didn't bring him pride anymore.

_Far away, this ship has taken me far away. Far away from the memories, of the people who care if I live or die._

It was his choice to leave his once home Konoha. His choice to kill. His brother and his once master, no longer free to roam the earth. His revenge came at a price though, now without communication, without comfort, without friends, without her. No one cared anymore, and he was starting not to care either.

_Well, starlight. I will be chasing it, starlight, until the end of my life. I don't know if it's worth it anymore._

Power. It meant everything to him. This one little word could open doors he never thought existed. Fill that gaping void within him, or so he thought. Killing Itachi and Orochimaru didn't give him any satisfaction. On the contrary, he felt like he couldn't sink any lower. Even more stained, used and withered than before. This seemingly soul-less, handsome teenager walking around half dead and wondering why he ever did this in the first place. He missed life, warmth, acceptance and even love.

_And hold you in my arms. I just wanted to hold you in my arms._

Her love. Oh God he missed her. Her voice, her never-ending presence, the suffix she would put on his name, her laugh, her smile, her kindness, her hair. It never ceased to amaze him how good it always smelled. Even now she invaded his thoughts. A relentless attack he had not the skill or the desire to hold at bay. She was in his dreams, his decisions, and when he allowed his mind to wonder…Oh God he wanted her back. But even now he carried around guilt, for the person he was. He would never forget how he left her.

_My life, you electrify my life. Let's conspire to re-ignite. All the souls that would die just to feel alive._

He needed to see her, to apologize, to open up, to tell her, to cry, just to love. He realized after he left that she was a part of him. She was his insides, his happiness, what kept him alive and sane. And upon leaving he ripped them from himself to gain power, to fulfill his stupid dream.

_And I'll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away, never fade away._

But would she ever take him back? Ever want him back? Did he fuck with her mind just by leaving her devastated? Was she just as broken as he was? His broken angel…

_And our hopes and expectations, black holes and revelations. And our hopes and our hopes and expectations, black holes and revelations. _

He knew he royally fucked himself up. Hoping for the best, but coming out with nothing. He always had to act so damn tough… But really he was just some scared kid whose dreams were way to big.

_And hold you in my arms. I just wanted to hold you in my arms._

He had to find her. He needed her, to tell him it's was all going to be ok.

_And I'll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away, never fade away._

And he had left her. A crying, defenseless beautiful girl. He LEFT HER!

_And out hopes and expectations, black holes and revelations. And our hopes and our hopes and expectations, black holes and revelations. _

Never again would he leave her like that. Broken hearted and alone. Never, ever again.

_And hold you in my arms. I just wanted to hold you in my arms. I just wanted to hold…_

The next day he would pay his old home a visit. He would search her out, find her, and he would get on his knees and beg to be forgiven. That's all that mattered. That's all that would ever matter. For the first time, his world would revolve around her, and he liked the sound of that.

* * *

The next Chapter might be a while with school and all. Review Please!


	2. Her Realization

Thanx for the reviews! I lied, this chapter didnt take as long as I thought it would.

Song is Someday by NiNa.

I still dont own Naruto. :(

Enjoy...

* * *

It had been 6 years. Six long, saddened years full of waiting and nighttime desires. Though the strawberry haired 18 year old would never admit them. Not even to herself. 

_Someday, you're gonna realize. One day you'll see this through my eyes._

Cold. She had become so cold. The Uchiha had rejected her, like always. He had cut her so deep. Too deep. She felt she was beyond fixing. She still thought about him. Actually, she thought about him too much for her own comfort. After he left, she felt the only way to cope and heal was to never let anyone else in that far again. Even Naruto barley knew her anymore. If and when Sasuke ever came back, it was all going to come back to him. She would give him back all of the cold, the hate and the constant rejection. It would be his price to pay for hurting her so badly. She would teach him what he taught her all to well. To shut off. From everyone and everything.

_By then I wont even be there, I'll be happy somewhere, even if I cared._

She wouldn't wait any longer. She couldn't. Living a lie of wishing for his return, his touch, his scent, his face, she even missed his cold words. She missed him. Though she tried to tell herself that she didn't care, she did, and she knew it. But when he did ever return, she wouldn't be there congratulating him on a job well done, she wouldn't ask him if he was ok, she wouldn't fall over his every word like before. She did not revolve around him anymore.

_I know, you don't really see my worth. You think you're the last guy on earth. _

Annoying. How many times had he told her that was all she was to him? A burden, a distraction, a road block to his goal, a nuisance. She was trash to him and she knew it. She was there when he wanted her, but she had to know when to fuck off when he didn't. She was just some doll for him to play with and then throw aside. He was still her everything though. The last thing she thought of at night before she closed her eyes to the world, and the first thing on her mind in the morning. His personality wasn't his downfall. Oh, no. She loved **him**. It was his arrogance, his ego, his confidence. He always had to do everything by himself. And in that mind of his it was all about him.

_Well I've got news for you. And no I'm not that strong. But it won't take long, won't take long._

And she had tried to change him. Show him that his ways would lead to nothing but destruction, loneliness and anger. Isolation. It was his lifestyle choice, and he seemed to like it. She had tried and tried and tried. But continually he'd break whatever they shared and walk away. No matter how far she cracked him open, he didn't change. He never would.

_Cuz someday someone's gonna love me the way I wanted you to need me._

She knew she should find someone else. She had other options, being as beautiful as she was. Other men that would love and care for her in ways Sasuke never could. Gentile, kind, romantic, thoughtful. But none of them were him. Not the **one** that she wanted. She didn't care if life with him was a rocky path, or that she would most likely stumble on her way. It was the only option for her. He was her only option.

_Someday, someone's gonna take you're place. One day I'll forget about you. You'll see I won't even miss you. Someday, someday…_

He was a double edged sword to her. She would die if he didn't come back but she would still be damaged if he did. She hoped either way that eventually she would forget about him, thought her scars were too deep to ever forget what he'd done to her. But…really, no matter how much she wanted to forget him, she knew she never could. She would die with him on her mind. So much of her being relied upon him. If he really left her so would the majority of her sanity, her emotions, her existence.

_Right now, I know you can tell. I'm down and 'im not doing well._

She used to be so weak. So incredibly weak. He ruined her. She was so fragile now. So easily mislead. So easily withdrawn. She was scared of herself. Of how shed react, what her next move was. She was so unpredictable. It was his doing, and it was to be her undoing. She used to be a pushover, and Sasuke knew that also. But she had become stronger since he left, she had to be strong. Build a shell.

_But one day these tears they will all run dry, I won't have to cry sweet goodbye._

She really hoped one day shed get over him, stop believing in him, stop crying for him. She thought she didn't need him anymore. Why was it that she was so forgiving? Why couldn't she see that he was never going to act that way that she wanted him to? Why couldn't she see that he wasn't right for her?

_Cuz someday someone's gonna love me the way I wanted you to need me._

_Someday, someone's gonna take you're place. One day i'll forget about you. You'll see I won't even miss you. Someday, someday…_

Maybe because he was. Maybe he was perfect for her. Maybe she could crack him open and get to him. Maybe she could see through him. Maybe she wanted him more that she could ever understand. She was lying to herself, though she'd never admit it.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
